No Happy Ending
by NewsTribe
Summary: When a deadly virus wipes out the adult population, the wild cats are thrown into an unknown world where tribes form for survival. Follow the story of the Wide cats as friendship is put to the real test. May contain slash


No Happy Ending

A Tribe/High school Musical Cross over Fan Fiction

Introduction:

"Authorities are appealing for calm throughout the evacuation process, all children under the age of eighteen years should report to their local sectors for transportation!"

Feeling her eyes swell up with tears, Gabriella took hold of Troy's hand, causing him to turn away from the television, he gave her a reassuring smile, but she could see that he was just as scared as she was.

"Priority will be given to those children who have been in contact with infected adults….we repeat please stay calm!"

Ms. Darbus switched the television off which left an eerie silence fall over the half empty form room, the tired and old looking teacher cleared her throat and lowered her white face mask before she spoke to her class for the last time.

"It has been a pleasure being your tutor my class but alas all good things must come to an end…I think its time you say goodbye to your friends and make your way home to your family and spend your time with them before its too late…"

Taylor slowly raised her hand "Ms Darbus? Is there any hope for us?"

Ms Darbus gave her student a smile "I'm not going to lie to you Taylor but no, there is no hope for us adults, but you children are the future you need to stick together…the world is going to become a very scary and dangerous place…" before she is able to finish what she is saying, she is taken over by a coughing fit causing her to double over in pain

__________________________________________________

Gabrielle let her school bag drop to the floor as she pushed the front door shut behind her.

"Mum, I'm home!" she called out as she rushed up the stairs to her room, switching on her computer she listened out for a reply "MUM?"

Stepping into the hallway, the young teenager called out to her mum again, crossing the hallway she gently knocked on her mum's bedroom door before slowly pushing it open. Setting into the darkened room, Gabrielle covered her mouth with her hand as a gasp escaped her lips

"Oh God! Mum please don't be dead!!"

Rushing to her mother's side, she pulled the lifeless body into a tight embrace as she started to sob, her world was crushing down around her and she had no idea how to save it!

**Three months later**

Pulling his coat tighter around himself the young blonde teenager pushed himself up against a wall as a group of six teenagers ran past the ally all sporting baseball bats as weapons. Breathing out a sigh of relieve, he crept out onto the now deserted street.

The world had changed so much in the past three months that as he stared at his reflection in a smashed shop window he didn't even recognise himself. His once perfect blonde hair was now un-kept and electric blue high-lites ran through it causing his bright blue eyes to shine even brighter. A blue lighting tribal marking ran down by the side of his left eye.

"You know it's not safe to play in the streets these days?" Said a familiar voice behind him, slowly turning around, Ryan couldn't help but smile seeing the young girl standing in front of him but like him she had changed. Her hair was now much shorter and now had red tips. Her tribal markings consisted of black and red lines running along her forehead and a black star on her right cheek.

"I could say the same to you Gabrielle," Ryan smiled but the sounds of people arguing in the distance caused his smile to fade.

"As much as I love a good old catch up…we need to get inside NOW!" Gabrielle explained as someone screamed in the distance.

"I know somewhere we can go," Ryan told his old friend as he held out his hand "Do you trust me?"

Gabrielle slowly nodded her head as she accepted his hand and the two old friends ran off down the ally in which Ryan had just come out from.

* * *

So there we go the first part of my new fic...in the next chapter we find out where Ryan takes Gabby and news on their other friends. Anywhy hope you liked it


End file.
